campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Corin Draid
=History= Amelia Draid's (My mother) great-great-great-great-grandmother (Gwendilin) was a vampire. Gwendilin had fallen in love with a human named Angelis. A week after they had a child, Gwendilin was killed. Their child, Taiven, was half vampire, half human. Angelis hadn't known that Gwendilin had been a vampire. Many women in their time had been killed, accused a witches and such. Taiven hadn't known that she had vampire blood. I always had two parents. My mom's name is Amelia Draid. My dad's name is Gregory Draid. My parents tried to spoil me as I grew up, I always refused everything. Sure once in a while I'll accept a haircut or a fancy dinner, but not all the clothes from the expensive designer brands, or the special private schools where everyone you meet is a snot. They always spend at lot of time with me. I live in Craig, Colorado. In my school, everyone wants to be my friend because I'm rich, though what they don't know is, I don't acually have any money. I make my parents only give me allowence money, and I have to work for it too. My mother warned me not to go outside, I didn't listen. My friends wanted to go to the beach with me. My mom told me not to go because it was the hottest day of the summer. She told me that easy sun burns were common in my family. I was 8. I was stupid. I wanted to go to the beach with my best friend and her dad and all our other friends. So she made me promise to not take off my hat and to wear LOTS of sunscreen, and to re-aply it every hour. I crossed my fingers behind my back and promised. As soon as we got there, I took off my hat, and ran into the lake. When I got home, I was entirely red. My mom screamed and grounded me. A year after that, my mom took me to a Greek resterant. I ordered the garlic salad, and my face bloated when I ate it. Apperently, I'm allergic to garlic. I woke up. I thought it was a normal day, exept for the fact that it was my 14th birthday.So I went to school like always. At the end of the day, a really cute boy walked up to me. He said that I wasn't normal, that there was a special place for people like me. I was a little insulted, and I think it showed on my face, because he said that it wasn't a bad thing and that he was like me too (apparently he had a furry butt and hooves, which is how I say someone is a satyr) He gave me a flyer. He told me to show that to my mom, and that it was an incredibly fun bording school for all year, including the summer. I trusted him, though I didn't know why, so I took the flyer home and showed it to my mom. She looked at it and said that I could go. It was a bording school and she has been looking for a way to get rid of me all my life. It was the last week of school anyways, so I packed, and counted the days until school was over. Finally, it was summer, and I came here, on a plane, to Camp Shape-Shift. =Powers= Offensive #Vampire Shape-Shifters have ability have the ability to grow vampire fangs and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with. #Vampire Shape-Shifters can implant or convince others of thoughts or ideas into other minds which can cause the person to act as if it were there own idea. #Vampire Shape-Shifters have claws in their feet use to slash, climb and hang upside down. Defensive #Vampire Shape-Shifters have the ability to be able to regenerate by any sort of wound except for stake through the heart, or a decapitation. If any wounds caused by garlic, or holy water. #Vampire Shape-Shifters can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Vampire Shape-Shifters can turn into a vampire, or a bat #Vampire Shape-Shifters to grow bat wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in use the more energy is wasted #Vampire Shape-Shifters can go stronger, and faster when they are in contact with blood, but this might cause the vampire to enter in feral state where they can attack anyone. Supplementary #Children of Vampire are known to have enhanced senses, agility, speed, strength, and endurance #Children of Vampire have extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-tern training. #Children of Vampire can force an opponent to obey them by vocal or mental command or questioning, but only a strong will or a very intelligent individual can resist these commands. =Personality= Moody =Relationships= =Gallery= Corin Draid1.jpg Corin3.jpg Corin2.jpg|Me in my swimsuit Corin4.jpg Corin5.jpg|My scary teeth Corin6.jpg|My scary teeth Corin7.jpg|Bat Form Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Shape Shifter